unkown
by KINGFISk 0950
Summary: This story follows two men who were projects of an newer movement , they are half human and half shepard an forgotten alien race follow them and their min iharem it will be following my oc's and some of MC probably Jake you guys ask him anyway just read this shit. I'M TERRIBLE WHEN ITCOMESTO SUMMARIES


_**I HAD WROTE THIS SHIT BEFORE , THE OPENING TITLE **_

_**BUT MY MOTHER FUCKING COMPUTER GODDAMN CLOSED THE PAGE AND ERASED EVERYTHING I HAD WRITTEN DOWN SO RIGHT NOW IM SO PISSED I DONT FEEL LIKE SPELLING CORRECTLY ...**_

_**I HAVE NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT I WAS ABOUT TO NAME THIS SHIT , SO YEA CAN YOU GUYS DECIDE?**_

_**THERE WAS A LITTLE FUCKING JOKE THERE BUT NOW ITS FUCKING GONE **_

_**FUCKING BEGIN**_

_**Rin O. Eastawitch: damn chill**_

_**me: chill?...chill!?...You want me TO FUCKIN CHILL, ILL SLIT YOUR FUCKIN THROAT THATLL HELP ME CHILL**_

I CALMED DOWN A LITTLE

_**SO AS MY POLL CHAPTER said i was making ne fics , this one about halo **_

_**the charecters**_

_**Rin:**_

_**Height: 6'11**_

_**Age 21**_

_**Hair color: Grayish-white with three red stripes on the left side**_

_**Hair style : Itachie"s from Naruto**_

_**eye color: Hell Fire Red (its a real color)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gen F. Eastawitch:**_

_**Height:6' 11**_

_**Age 21**_

_**Hair color:Snow white with blue bangs in the front **_

_**Hair style: clouds from final fantasy**_

_**Eye color:Left eye white with iris - Right eye bold Neon blue (glowing) with an green iris**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**...**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**Thing is i thought about it and i might add Jake , if he wants me to because its his oc**_

_**Tesx (My bro IRL) will not be added **_

_**so on with the first chap**_

* * *

><p>A boy was seen in his room doing push ups his grayish-white hair dripping with sweat, with weights being pulled up and down by his right and left arm each .another boy was seen repeatedly hitting a punching bang ,Fast i might add on the other side of the room.<p>

The boy doing the push ups had a name on his back,R. Eastawitch.

the boy hitting the punching bag had an on his, after his furious assault on the punching bag he stopped an turned towards the other boy.

"Hey...Rin," the little boy couldn't be more older than 10 "why do you think they keep us locked up here, y'know mom, dad, and their friends . he asked slowly turning his head around and taking off his hat, revealing his Pure snow white hair ,white and multicolored eyes .

The other boy halted his actions, let go of the weights and pushed himself up,wiped the imaginary dust off of his hands.

"I don't know Gen" was all he said " Maybe it's because we're _'us'_ i guess" he said full well knowing why.

as soon as the boy now known as Rin finished his sentence , the sounds of mechanisms twisting and turning hit their ears . Both boys turned towards the door as it slowly lifted up to reveal a man clad in black and white.

"Come children...it's time for your..._medicine" the way the man said medicine could rival seeing an elite face to face_

Both boys immediately walked towards the man and outstretched their arms.

The man pulled six needles from inside his lab coat .two of each having the same color, one pure white, another an icy blue , and bold yellow.

the other pair crimson red,pitch black, and the last was clear.

he pulled the cap off one by one the first three going in Gen's last three into Rin's. each liquid had an dull glow of the very cap it had .

as it entered their arms the had to hold back the tears as the pain led it's wroth through them, clenching their teeth curling their toes everything they could think. Yet it came to nothing as they fall onto the ground screaming bloody murder and swears. their veins bulged out of theirs necks changing colors.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Years Later)<strong>

**? pov**

It was training time, an initiation to decide who would go and who would ones who stay are trained an extra year.

Yet the one who go would join the most known corps ever, The corps are an Clan of soldiers who managed to pass with combat scores that damn near pass the roof,but the Corps I'm trying to join is the most known ever.

**6SIN**

the most feared and known ,but that's not it you gotta' impress one of the Members them self ,and that's still not it you have to impress _both_ of members of the Corps you're trying to join have to come watch and participate themselves , no one knows who's coming to participate for **6SIN** but someone told me that they are related.

The Corps was an movement that pulled together the best of the best, from schools and forces. it started 20 years ago

Do you know how hard this is for me !

oh sorry i haven't even introduced myself.

My name is John strider, my hair is black and my eyes are hazel

other than that i don't know shit.

As soon as the man now known as John finished his thoughts alarms went off signalling that all students must now wake and meet the Corps representatives.

Everyone woke and went into motion, quickly putting on gear and all.

everyone falling into line like an colony of ants, one by one everybody went to the auditorium ,taking seats and sitting their hands on their lap and all.

I met up with a few of my friends on the way there we sat by one another.

"so who do you think is going to be here for **6SIN**?" asked Micheal

"I don't know, no one knows any of the members only their rank, but i did some digging up and found out that the ones coming here past Admiral _and_ General at the age of 16"said Tom

"are you se-" Micheal was interrupted as i shushed her

"quiet...someone might hear you" i warned them

suddenly a mans body was threw through from the stage all the way to beside Tom

"*gasp* are you alright" asked Micheal as she got from her seat to help him up, only to be stopped by a booming mans voice and just by the sound of it he wasn't to happy.

"**Do not help at man up,if he thinks he can poison my brothers food and walk away without a scratch therefore he "**said an voice just the pure sound of it warned you...i am dangerous was all she could hear from the mans voice. Micheal turned around on to be struck with pure fear...the man's eyes were an shade of red never seen before.

There was only one thing that changed her mind about saying anything.

The Corps emblem on his neck

It was **_6SIN"S_**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>SOOOO anyway this is just the promo version seeing if i really wanted to do this ,and apparently i do soo<br>_**

**_yea this is going to happen but i still can't figure out a name, you choose_**


End file.
